1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector for media-bearing lines. The plug connector has a plug body for connecting to an opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Disclosure DE 199 15 695 A1 relates to an inlet element of plastic and a method for its production. A throttle body includes an inner primary portion of plastic as well as a secondary portion of plastic, which is formed cohesively with an outer circumference of the primary portion, as well as an icing-prevention tube, which is embedded in the secondary portion. The cylindrically configured primary portion, with an essentially uniform wall thickness, is formed in a first molding step, as a result of which there is less shrinkage and rejection. Hence the requisite roundness or circularity of an inner circumferential face of the primary portion is ensured. The secondary portion is formed in an ensuing, second molding step, so that an outer side of the primary portion is covered in order thereby to produce a throttle body having a desired geometry. The temperature of a portion of the molding tool, which points toward the inner circumferential surface of the primary portion, is set lower than the temperature of the other portion of the molding tool, as a result of which the inner circumferential face of the primary portion, where dimensional precision is critical, can be cooled sooner than the other portion, to prevent shrinkage. If different types of plastic material are used for forming the primary and secondary portions, the degree of freedom in terms of the choice of material is increased.
German Patent Disclosure DE 39 07 764 A1 has a fuel distributor for fuel injection systems of internal combustions as its subject. This fuel distributor for fuel injection systems, having at least one fuel injection valve with a valve holder, has a receiving bore for the fuel injection valve and an end flange surrounding the receiving bore. The fuel injection valve is supported on the end flange by means of a collar. For positional fixation of the fuel injection valve, the end flange of the valve holder and the collar of the fuel injection valve are embodied, independently of a plug hood that is still to be put on, as parts corresponding to one another of a bayonet mount. The plug hood is used as an additional locking means and for that purpose, with locking pegs, it engages the recesses, serving the purpose of locking and unlocking, in the bayonet mount in form-locking fashion.
German Patent Disclosure DE 102 40 130 A1 relates to a plug connector for media-carrying lines. A method is disclosed with which a plug connector can be produced that has at least one connection point. A sleevelike body is injection-molded from a first material. The sleevelike body obtained is placed in a further cavity. In the further cavity, a plug body of a second material is injection-molded. The sleevelike body placed in the further cavity forms the molding tool, in some regions, for the plug body.
German Patent Disclosure DE 10 2006 061 952 A1 discloses a plug connector for media-carrying lines. The plug connector serves in particular for securing in an opening of an injector body of a fuel injector with a plug body. At least one detent element is embodied on the plug body. The plug body includes a connection stub, and the at least one detent element, in a locking position of a retaining clip received displaceably on the plug body, is secured in the opening of the injector body.